You're NOT gone
by IcandI
Summary: Lizzie, Gecko,is RICH and FAMOUS but her true love is "Gone" but what if he isn't?? short and sweet plz review and read


A/N: This is a quick idea that popped into my head at like midnight so I'm sorry if it's lame. It's prolly at the bottom ten out of all Lizzie McGuire fanfics. Anyway review VERY VERY welcome but flames okay too. Go easy on me tho, and Don't break my poor lil heart.  
  
Disclaimer: Please don't sue me I'm as genuine as I sound. Plus, give it some thought, would I be writing fics if I owned Lizzie Mcguire, No, I would be making Episodes.  
  
"Gecko" Mcguire sat backstage looking at herself in the lighted mirror.  
  
"Some more eyeliner on the right eye, Linda," Gecko retorted at her makeup artist.  
  
"You might be wondering why the heck I call her Gecko Mcguire. That's like saying, if your name was Gill, people would call you Fish Nose. No, I'm not that rude. Actually I'm being very respectful with the name I call "Lizzie" upon. You want to know the scoop on this "Gecko" Mcguire. Well I got it 'cuz I'm none other than her best friend, Miranda Sanchez. We've been friends for so long I could probably pick a shirt out of a three dozen according on Gecko's taste and she would chose the same exact shirt. We're so close we don't hafta practice saying words, no not words but sentences, at the same exact second, if not millisecond. Anyway, here's the inside and REAL story 'bout Gecko. Somewhere in the midst of high school Lizzie stumbled upon a talent she hadn't even suspected she had. A talent that would not only finally beat the crap out of Kate, her archenemy, but would make her "bling bling ca ching ca ching," RICH and FAMOUS!! This talent was...singing. Ya better believe. I'm taking straining your vocal chords to get out a high pitched sound that will get you millions of fans screaming to take a look at you. Well she got a little hard headed with her whole "talent" and all. And, well..... "good girl Mcguire" got a tattoo! In the tenth grade she realized that if she was gonna be very very well known, just like all the other Stars she had to have a trademark. She pondered over it greatly. Trying blue lipstick to Mohawks. Finally, choosing upon an inking she had the worry of what it was gonna be. It had to be original, it had to be out there, it had to be....a GECKO! Taking the idea from her brother, Matt Mcguire, who called her lizardbrain and reptile face. I was concerned and warned her but she was too caught up in herself to care. And without even realizing she lost the one things she LOVED more than singing, and that thing was Gordo. Yes, ya beta believe it! Now, you might be thinking when pigs fly! But I'm telling you, it's true! They had the whole lovey dovey kissy kissy thing going on, but after her "break threw" we never saw the poor fellow again. Luckily I stayed in touch with her and we're still the best buds we were then. Though, she tries to hide it I know she misses Gordo, her one true love, terribly and most of her songs are about him. I can't help but pity her. Well, thats that, "lost friend of Lizzie." Who are you anyway?" a mysterious lost friend of Lizzie showed up backstage, perfectly legal with a pass and everything, begging Miranda to give the scoop on Lizzie. He claimed he went to the same grade school and high school.  
  
"Randa, I'm going on. Wish me luck! Actually-"  
  
"Don't wish me luck, it's bad luck," Miranda mocked jokingly.  
  
Gecko laughed and stressed around the back stage. She didn't even bother asking who the visitor was. *Probably some backstage passed fan* she thought, shrugging it off.  
  
Soon she heard...  
  
"Say hello to GECKO MMMCGUIRE!!!" the "MMM" was added from the rumors of fans who thought Lizzie was MMM good!  
  
She came out of her cover. Her specially designed dress flowed at each step she took. She grinned the smile that made her win "best smile" in high school. The crowd cheered. Her smile was another trademark. It was sheepish yet feisty. Lizzie, knew she turned heads and she liked it!  
  
She adjusted the mic giggling innocently.  
  
"I will be singing," she began "a song dedicated to a lost friend of mine," she began looking down at her shoes and tapping the heals three times wishing it would magically rush her home. The blue eyes of the stranger in the back of the stage grinned with a hint of mischief.  
  
"it's called, You ARE Gone," she finished  
  
"I dont remember the memories we share but it dont really matter i dont really care all i care 'bout ..is... that... kiss... that kiss that made my days full... of... bliss... but from that moment on ...you were GONE  
  
Just like spring is gone and summers here just like my joy was gone and turned 'round to tears!!  
  
YOU WERE GONE  
  
GOOOOONE  
  
YOU WERE GONE!  
  
all i ask for all i pray for is that i can see and feel your lips against mine..aagain it wouldn't matter to me if it started raining men all i want is you next to me...again  
  
i can deal with it lets face it  
  
YOU ARE GONE!!  
  
GOOOOONE  
  
YOU ARE GONE!!"  
  
she continued singing as the concealed stranger grinned more and more.  
  
"You know you look strangely familiar. Your unruly, no offense, brown hair, your blue eyes-" Miranda gasped frantically. "Ohmigosh!! Gordo? David Zephyr Gordon?!" she shouted more with every word. He clumsily pressed his finger against her lips. His brows rising slyly.  
  
"He's NOT gone!!" Gordo shouted onto the stage. Lizzie halted abruptly, that dazed look appeared on her face.  
  
Gordo started for the stage before security could stop him.  
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie cried, tears were forming in her eyes. "Shhhh," he whispered and placed a chaste kiss on her MMM lips. The crowd "Awwwed" in return.  
  
"I missed you-"  
  
"Shhh," this time Gordo hugged her and kissed her again. This time not just a test kiss. The crowd stood up and hollared.  
  
"You're NOT gone!" Lizzie finished the song and fell into Gordo's arms.  
  
A/N: I hoped you like! Short and sweet. Thats what I call it. R/R pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!!! It'll only take a moment of your time but will bring me a handfull of joy. Think about it. 


End file.
